Stay the night
by fictionsophie
Summary: Clary wakes up and realizes she's not where she's supposed to be, Jace tries to convince her to stay. A Mortal Instruments fanfiction, Clace fluff. One-shot.


Clary woke up feeling a pair of strong arms around her and smiled. Jace's scent filled the air around them, and she loved him for it. She peeked an eye open and looked at his peaceful face as he slept, blonde hair falling on his face and making him look angelic. She shut her eyes and was dozing off again when she realized the room was dark all around them, and her eyes opened wide. She looked around her trying to recognize her surroundings and saw that everything was in place, except the window that was wide open and showing a star-filled sky. Clary wondered what time it was, and how long they had been sleeping.

Clary gently pushed Jace's arms off her trying not to wake him, and sat up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes, yawning, and stretched her arms over her head. When she saw the time on the clock sitting on the nightstand she almost jumped. 2:42 a.m. Had they really slept for over 6 hours? They had been exhausted after fighting a few demons- very persistent ones- but she couldn't bring herself to believing they had slept long past dinner and her curfew. She flinched at the thought of her mother waiting for her, growing anxious and later angry when she got home.

She stood up and went over to the side of the bed on which her boyfriend was lying. Clary smiled lovingly at him, everything had been so hard between them that just getting to call him her _boyfriend_ made her happy. She kissed his cheek softly, grabbed her coat, her shoes and her bag and made her way to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clary stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned around, looking at a just-woken Jace, his voice thick with sleep. He looked incredibly cute, and she couldn't help the little jump her heart made.

"I'm going home, Jace. It's almost three a.m.; mom is going to be really pissed at me. It's really late."

"No, you're staying the night here. With me." He patted the spot on the bed next to him and smiled.

"I can't. You know my mom. She even hates the idea of it."

"Well, that just sucks. But, I have a question for you."

"Please, ask." She mocked him, standing with her back against the door.

"Don't you think it's weird that she didn't call you? Your cell phone is right here on the nightstand." Clary thought for a moment then walked toward Jace, who had her cell in his hand.

"Maybe it ran out of battery. Cell phones do that. Give it to me." She extended her hand to him and he smirked at her, holding the device away from her. "Jace. Give it to me. Now."

"You'll have to come and get it, Fray."

With that Clary stretched her limbs more toward Jace and his hand, but lost her balance and ended up face down on the bed over her stomach on her boyfriend's one. That's when she knew that was a bad thing to do; he started poking on her ticklish sides. She tried to scramble away from him while laughing, throwing her fists in the air, when suddenly her hand connected hard with his cheekbone and he stopped, putting his own hand on his face.

"Oh, Jace, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Clary knelt on the bed beside him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Yeah, sure." He sounded offended as he leaned away from her touch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jace, I mean it, I'm so sorry!" She just looked at him, until an idea came to her. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Jace looked at her; his golden eyes had a playful spark. "Yes, I would like that _very_ much."

Clary leaned in and kissed his cheekbone. "You also hit me lightly on my forehead." She smiled and rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyway. "Here." He said, pointing at his nose, another kiss delivered. "And here." He pointed at his lips.

"I think you're taking advantage of me, Jace Lightwood."

"No, I'm _not_! You really hit me."

She rolled her eyes again, shrugged and leaned in to kiss his lips, but before she could get there he had pushed himself away from the headboard and captured her lips in his. He put his hands behind her neck, tangling his fingers with her hair and pushing her more to him. Clary placed her hands on his locks, curling them. His lips parted, doing the same with her lips. Jace's hands made their way to her waist and pulled her toward him even more, closing every inch of space between their bodies.

Suddenly, Clary's phone started ringing loudly, startling them both as they came apart. She looked for the phone between the pillows, where Jace had dropped it, and flipped it open as her hand came up with it. Simon's name flashed on the screen, and Jace sighed and rolled his eyes as Clary answered.

"Hey Simon." She started pacing around the room, phone plastered to her ear. "She called you, why not me? Oh… okay. Sure. It's fine. Thanks, Si! Love you, bye."

"What did he want at three in the morning?" Jace sat back against the headboard as he watched Clary leave her bag and coat on the chair and her shoes next to it, and later sitting on the bed.

"Mom called him to ask why I wasn't home. She called him and not me for some reason, and he said I was over at his house for a sleepover."

"So, you can sleep over at _his_ house but not with _me_."

"Jace, stop. Let's just go to bed, okay?"

"No, wait, I really don't like this!"

"Jace. You don't get it, do you?" Clary rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"What is there for me to get?"

"He said I'm over at his house, when actually I'm here. Mom is not expecting me until tomorrow. I can stay the night."

Jace's smile grew wider as realization dawned on him, and he watched the ceiling as he talked. "By the Angel, bloodsucker, I owe you so much right now."

**By the Angel, thank you very much to everyone who read this story, the song dribbles, reviewed and even _favorited _my stories! I never expected anyone to actually read this stuff, so I'm very happy about everyone doing so (:  
****Thank you very much, again!****  
**


End file.
